La primera comunión
by Katou Yuu
Summary: Allen y Kanda son forzados a estudiar para hacer la primera comunión. Fic para conmemorar el 06/06 YULLEN, SEMIAU
1. Chapter 1

**La primera comunión**

**Por Katou Yuu**

**AVERTENCIAS: yaoi, yullen, semiAU a partir del 170. Cristianismo, misas, oraciones. ¡No apto para sensibles! *en serio***

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man pertenece Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

Volvían de una difícil misión que les había hecho doler la cabeza, ni siquiera Allen con sus trampas había podido ganarle al fantasma en la partida de ajedrez, Kanda había resultado un caso perdido simplemente dijo que era un juego estúpido y al final Link tuvo que salvar el día para volver con la inocencia intacta, estaban por marcharse de vuelta a la central cuando fueron recibidos por el padre de iglesia, el padre Federico parecía un hombre amable, le había tenido paciencia a Miranda que no había entendido aún el gesto de pedir la contraseña. Kanda irascible solo le gritó a la pobre mujer y Allen salió en su defensa iniciando una disputa entre ellos, Miranda se sentía culpable de crear tal situación.

El padre calmado les dejó entrar para que pudieran regresar aunque las palabras entre Allen y Kanda hacían eco dentro la iglesia, solo sonreía mientras pedía al señor que perdonara sus pecados en su mente. Link miró reprobatoriamente a Kanda mientras le recalcaba sus malos modales a lo que Kanda solo le respondió de lama gana "que se callara"

Volvieron a la central, a la oficina de Komui para dar el reporte de la misión exitosa cuando comenzaron a discutir nuevamente, Link quería ignorarlos pero ya le comenzaba a resultar desesperante y Miranda estaba al borde del colapso. Komui vio la nube negra venir.

- Así que han cumplido con la misión, ¡los felicito muchachos!

- Tsk.. ha sido una tontería de misión.

- Lo dices porque perdiste apenas moviste tu peón, ni siquiera sabias que el caballo se movía en L

- ¿Qué dijiste Moyashi de mierda?

Link se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente y miró seriamente a ambos y luego a Komui.

- Supervisor tengo una petición que hacerle por el bien de los exorcistas, sé que esto no me compete pero la situación se sale de control.

Komui le pidió que se explicara. Link le contó la manera en que ambos exorcistas se habían comportado frente al padre Federico fuera y dentro de la iglesia.  
Las peleas entre ambos tenían a todos con los nervios de punta, ya los buscadores habían presentado quejas de las incontables veces en que sus mesas llenas de comida habían sido volcadas en sus peleas, las enfermeras se alarmaban por la cantidad de heridos innecesarios a causa de los daños colaterales entre Kanda y Allen y los encargados de lavandería ya estaban hartos de las manchas de sangre.

Si bien los exorcistas pertenecían a la iglesia católica, era claro que profanaban muchas leyes a causa del deber, así que Link sugirió un castigo ejemplar para ambos después de relatar cómo ambos jóvenes habían rodado por el mármol de la iglesia del padre Federico, dándose puñetazos y haciendo volar las bancas. Costos que la Orden, el presupuesto de Komui, debía cubrir.

Komui se horrorizó al pensar en lo que costaría restaurar las bancas de maderas preciosas y pulir el piso del lugar. Negó con la cabeza y después de parecer lo más serio posible, decidió que la idea de Link era buena.

Kanda y Allen debían aprender a respetar sirviendo a la iglesia.

Ambos se tensaron al ver que las miradas se posaban sobre ellos, Allen tragó saliva ante la mirada tan seria que tenía Komui.

Kanda soltó un bufido diciendo que no tenía por qué pagar por culpa de las provocaciones del Moyashi y de su estupidez, se iba a marchar y entonces Komui tomó su decisión:

- No es tan sencillo Kanda-kun, me temo tener que hacer esto pero han ido muy lejos - vio a Allen también, se le pusieron los pelos de punta - Tendrán que disculparse con el padre Federico por los daños causados - Kanda rodó los ojos y Allen solo respiró un tanto más aliviado - Su castigo solo comienza allí, no quería obligarles a esto pero pasaran una temporada con el padre Federico en su iglesia para enmendar los daños ¡y no volverán hasta que logren completar la comunión!

Ambos se quedaron perplejos, ¡no podía ser cierto!

- ¿Qué mierda es eso? - dijo Kanda arrugando la frente.

- No lo sabes, ¿estúpido afeminado? - dijo Allen con suficiencia

- Precisamente... porque estoy seguro que ninguno lo sabe, tendrán que ir a catequesis. Véanlo como un aprendizaje, después de todos, seguirán siendo exorcistas. Si no se volverán santos, al menos espero que aprendan a respetar la iglesia y el monstruoso papeleo que tendré que hacer para pagar sus daños.

Ambos fueron por sus cosas y como era tradición, no pararon de pelear y amenazarse hasta que sus caminos se separaron.

Link también tendría que ir. Aunque había recibido todos los sacramentos, era su deber ir a donde Allen y registrar el progreso.

Leverrier fue debidamente informado del asunto y dio su consentimiento, El padre Federico recibió con júbilo la noticia. La puerta a Francia volvió a abrirse y tres personas cruzaron, Ya los esperaba el padre con una sonrisa amable.

- Llegan justo a tiempo para escuchar la misa de la tarde - dijo el padre apurándolos a pasar. Kanda y Allen tenían mala cara pues estarían untos una buena temporada. A pesar de haberse negado mil veces (sobre todo Kanda) Allen tuvo que ceder pues Komui lo amenazó con agregar los daños a la lista de deudas que cargaba por Cross. Allen sólo tuvo que provocar un poco a Kanda para que tomara el reto.

Seria pan comido, pensó.

El padre les indicó que podrían tomar asiento donde les resultara más cómodo, con ayuda de alguno de sus ayudantes había removido la bancas destruidas a una esquina, Allen vio con pena el destrozo.

Tomaron asiento en una fila del centro, algunos creyentes comenzaban a llegar, el padre les dejó allí para ir a preparar lo referente a la misa. No pensaban que escuchar la misa sería tan terrible.

Allen vio a Link sacar de su bolsillo un pequeño libro.

- ¿Qué es eso Link?

- Son algunas oraciones, solo repaso - dijo con la vista fija en el libro.

Allen tenía años sin siquiera ver una misa, solo había podido apenas escuchar una misa que el padre de la iglesia que se había compadecido a dar en nombre de Mana cuando murió.

El padre Federico fue al altar y entonces comenzó la misa.

Unas palabras de parte del padre y luego un canto que hizo eco en toda la iglesia por parte de los niños del coro.

Kanda que tenía los brazos cruzados se comenzó a enterrar los dedos por encima de la ropa con fuerza mientras se mordía el labio inferior y fruncía en ceño, era un ruido ensordecedor para él.

Allen miró con una sonrisa la reacción de Kanda.

- ¿Ya comienzas a enloquecer? Bakanda? - dijo y de inmediato Link lo calló con un "shhhh".

El padre Federico vestía una sotana blanca y algo que, desde la perspectiva de Kanda, parecía una bufanda mal puesta. De inmediato se dio paso a la primera lectura en latín. Por supuesto no entendieron una mierda. Allen volteó a ver a los feligreses, todos parecían concentrados, miraban al piso y algunos, con cara de pena, unían sus manos en forma de rezo. Las mujeres iban con la cabeza cubierta y os hombres se habían quitado los sombreros.

Se levantaron imitando a los demás, Link parecía concentrado y repetía el unísono algunas palabras que Kanda sintió demasiadas como para memorizarlas. Se sentaron, se pararon, se volvieron a sentar, ahora se leyó la primera lectura y se volvieron a parar mientras se anunciaba el evangelio y todos parecían hacer señas raras con las manos sobre sus frentes, cara y pecho. Kanda seguía cruzado de brazos, Allen había tratado de imitar un poco. El coro cantaba al compás del órgano y él sólo quería taparse los oídos. Allen buscaba con la mirada al coro, se imaginaba que estaban a un lado, atrás del padre, justo a la puerta, por fin se calmó cuando Link le señaló arriba y pudo ver a los niños en trajes blancos cantando desde un balcón.

Algunas personas se levantaron de las bancas después de recitar el padre nuestro que Allen había querido seguir pero se encontró enredando su lengua con todas aquellas palabras, vio a Link apartarse haciendo la fila, se pregunto por qué iba allí, le iba a seguir pero Link le dijo que no podía, que esperara allí sentado.

Entonces vio al padre darles de comer lo que parecía ser una fina rebanada de pan, hasta Link había recibido el pan, regreso hasta la banca y se arrodillo en silencio, el padre estaba dando pan gratis? no se lo podía creer! se vio tentado a hacer la fila mientras Link rezaba.

- Walker ¡¿A dónde vas?!

- ¿Eh?.. yo...

- No puedes comer la ostia si no has hecho la comunión.

Kanda rio desde su lugar, burlándose de su poca resistencia cuando veía comida. Allen vio apenado ya como el padre le daba la ultima ostia a una niña.

Ella si podía comer pan y él no.

Allen tenía hambre, Komui lo había lanzado a ese cruel lugar sin permitirle comer por última vez lo que Jerry le preparaba.

Al menos se estaban moviendo, hace un rato, cuando el padre se puso a hablar, ni siquiera había distinguido cuando no estaba hablando en latín. Había regañado a algunos feligreses, por lo que había podido entender, pero el sueño que comenzaba a sentir no le había permitido saber qué más decía el padre Federico. Había cabeceado varias veces y Link lo codeó sin piedad. Kanda seguía inmutable, aunque con toda esa práctica de horas meditando quedarse quieto no debería representarle problemas.

Olvidado el rencor de la "ostia", el padre les pidió que se dieran el saludo de la paz. Todos se estrechaban las manos como si se estuvieran presentando. Allen tomó las manos de la gente a su alrededor con una gran sonrisa y decía "¿Cómo se encuentra?" "¿Cómo se llama?" "mucho gusto". Kanda no se había levantado de su asiento a pesar de que algunas señoras le había picado el hombro para que les diera la paz…

Sentarse, pararse, la limosna. Allen se tocó los bolsillos, no tenía ni un centavo. Link dio la limosna y no hizo más que sentirse culpable.

Kanda no se movía.

Cuando los cantos y las ofrendas terminaron, el padre les dijo que podían ir en paz. Link y Allen salieron de la banca y se dirigieron al padre que ahora estaba rodeado de gente besando sus manos.

- Vayan con el hermano Francisco, les mostrará sus habitaciones, iré con ustedes en cuanto termine mis deberes - dijo el padre Federico sonriéndoles.

Link y Allen buscaron con la mirada a Kanda, seguía sentado en la banca. Su flequillo ocultaba sus ojos cerrados, se había quedado dormido.

Allen dejo escapar una risilla, le quería hacer alguna maldad para despertarle pero Link le detuvo tomándole del brazo y Kanda pareció despertarse al instante algo desorientado viendo meticulosamente hacia los lados, no había nadie, ni el Moyashi ni Inspector pero les vio allí cerca del altar el mocoso se cubría la boca con sus manos, era evidente que se cubría de que sus carcajadas fueran escuchadas.

Kanda se levanto mascullando algunas maldiciones a su paso, serian llevados a la residencia, un joven hizo el favor de orientarles e indicarles sus habitaciones.

Como seria evidente Link y Allen compartirían habitación y el tendría una para él solo, sonrió devolviéndole el gesto al moyashi.

Dejó sus maleta dentro de la habitación, decorada con una cruz de madera y algunas imágenes del salvador, simplemente trató de ignorarlo, sería un infierno su estadía en ese lugar. Nunca antes se había dormido meditando, aunque cerraba sus ojos y dejaba su mente en blanco siempre estaba alerta, pero los cantos y las palabras que nunca parecían acabar le terminaron adormeciendo, vio una pequeña biblioteca donde habían unos cuantos textos, pudo identificar un libro muy grueso. "La biblia" desvió su mirada viendo que los demás libros eran más de lo mismo, no podría siquiera leer para entretenerse.

El padre volvió luego de haber realizado sus deberes, solicito hablar con ambos, dijo que no estaba molesto por lo que había pasado con las bancas que los perdonaba pero que entonces deberían cumplir con la condición impuesta por la central, no sería tan difícil solo debían aceptar al señor en su interior, por la mañana comenzarían con su preparación y les entrego las que serian sus nuevas vestimentas.

Allen extendió la suya, era un vestido. Negro y sin ningún adorno, pero vestido al fin. El joven Francisco les indicó que llevarían esos uniformes de seminaristas pues los de exorcistas eran ostentosos, oro, plata, cruces... en cuanto habían cruzado al puerta de la residencia habían hecho un voto de humildad y obediencia. Vivirían de forma sencilla, tal como nuestro señor Jesucristo lo había hecho.

Después de ponerse el vestido, dejar sus armas y doblar sus ostentosos uniformes, el hermano Francisco los llevó de recorrido por las instalaciones.

De inmediato un aroma dulce llenó el ambiente, Allen quería que lo llevaran a las cocinas

Kanda inmediatamente se burló, ¿no podía siquiera controlarse ante la mención de comida? siempre tenía hambre ese mocoso. El padre amablemente les llevó a la cocina donde habían algunas personas ayudando en la preparación de alguna extraña bebida.

- ¿Qué es? - preguntó Allen por mera curiosidad sentía la boca aguársele.

- Rompope, es para la cena - le explicó el padre.

- Cena - musitó por inercia, se había olvidado de la cena por un momento - ¿Qué habrá para cenar?- sus ojos se iluminaron.

- ¡Walker! - saltó Link reprendiéndole se disculpó con el padre mientras le musitaba que fuese lo que fuese era lo que había, después de todo no estaba en la Central donde Jerry le prepararía todo a su gusto, Kanda rodó los ojos y supo que no habría soba para él entonces...

El padre solo sonrió y les siguió guiando por las demás áreas de la iglesia, no había mucho para explorar podría comprar esto apenas como una pequeña parte de la Central y Kanda se dio cuenta de que tampoco tendría un lugar para entrenar ya se comenzaba a inquietar y todo por culpa del estúpido Moyashi.

* * *

**NOTAS: En realidad no es un fic para celebrar el cumple de Kanda pero igual espero que lo hayan disfrutado, este es un nuevo fic que estaba comenzando, pensaba tomarme un break con Love Line -se que me odiaran- pero me dieron ganas de publicar esta historia antes de continuar, después de todo es algo corto, no creo que pase de 2-3 capitulos más. Por si no recuerdan al padre Federico aparece en el capitulo 170 ;D**

**Tal y como decía en las notas, realmente no es apto para sensibles y fanáticos religiosos, puede herir la sensibilidad de algunas personas, así que están advertidos en si continuar o no con la historia...**

**P.D: No me hago responsable de los daños a terceros.**


	2. Chapter 2

**La primera comunión**

**Por Katou Yuu**

**ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi, yullen, clases de religión y hambre. No apto para gente sensible, ya lo verán más adelante…**

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino**

* * *

El padre Federico los alcanzó para la cena. En ese momento ya habían conocido a los seminaristas que estaban ahí en espera de su ordenanza. Todos parecían muy formales y amables aunque eran sólo cinco además de Francisco. Nada comparado a la cantidad de gente de la Orden. Kanda quería golpear sus rostros, ese lugar era demasiado callado y sospechoso.

Como supuso, Allen no percibía más allá de su nariz y mucho menos y le ponían comida enfrente. Después de hacer una oración que agradecía la presencia de los hermanos exorcistas y la protección que brindaban a los fieles de la iglesia, el padre Federico hizo que otro joven sirviera sopa en unos cuencos con cucharas de madera y repartió un bollo a cada uno, los vasos de agua fueron llenados y todos comenzaron a comer en silencio. Allen de inmediato devoró, Kanda olió, miró, tocó, arrancó un pedazo del bollo, era del tamaño de un pellizco y lo tocó con la punta de la lengua... no estaba mal, pero pasó un rato antes de que se decidiera a probar la sopa. Quería su soba.

Allen limpió el plato, la sopa era muy sencilla, de cebolla, sin carne alguna y con poca sal, pero le había gustado. No podía esperar al siguiente platillo. Pero nunca llegó.

- ¿Lleva mucho tiempo en esta iglesia, padre Federico? - preguntó Allen sólo porque sin comer, no sabía dónde poner su boca.

- Hace dos años que llegué a esta iglesia, esta es una ciudad muy agradable con gente excepcional para mí es un honor servir al señor - expresó con sinceridad, le parecían palabras tan bonitas que hasta le conmovieron.

Kanda solo observaba en silencio lo que restaba de la sopa, un poco de soba no estaría mal para acompañar, pensó, el Moyashi parecía algo ansioso, seguro el enano no había tenido suficiente y sus tripas se debían estar comiendo las unas a las otras, al menos sabía que no la iba a pasar a tan bien, se llevó la última cucharada a la boca.

Luego de dar las gracias por la comida se marcharon a sus habitaciones. Por la noche Allen no dejaba de moverse sintiendo el vacío en su estómago, Link dormía sin dar señal alguna de vida, se sobó su estómago, sería mucho más difícil de lo que había pensado.

Apenas había podido dormir un poco cuando escuchó que tocaban su puerta era uno de los seminaristas que indicaba que debían levantarse para ayudar con los preparativos de la misa matutina, Link prácticamente le había arrebatado las sabanas a Allen se quejaba por la hora -un par de horas más temprano de lo habitual- se aseó e iba como zombi por los pasillos tambaleándose de un lado a otro preguntándose cuando seria el desayuno.

No hubo desayuno ni nada. Limpiaron las bancas, el piso de mármol, terminaron de sacar los pedazos de madera de bancas rotas y habían cambiado las flores de todos, TODOS, los altares y floreros en ese lugar. Link lo miraba, debía saber que después de esa miserable cena no tenía fuerzas para nada.

Kanda barría el atrio de la iglesia. Seis de la mañana y las desvergonzadas palomas comenzaban a despertar, si se atrevían a hacer sus cochinadas en donde acababa de barrer, las iba a freír, asar, hornear, hervir... tal vez se las daría al moyashi diciendo que era pollo.

Recibieron la misa de la mañana. Sólo había gente mayor y muy poca, incluso antes de comenzar ya había algunos que preguntaban por el padre Federico para pedir una confesión. Allen, Link y Kanda ocuparon el lugar del día anterior y escucharon de nuevo.

La misa era exactamente igual a la de ayer, no entendían un carajo, se levantaban, se sentaban se hincaban, cantaban, aunque esta vez sólo un seminarista estaba toando el órgano y los fieles eran el coro. Kanda se quedó quieto así que cuando Link se levantó por su ostia, le dio una patada.

- No te duermas -

- No estoy dormido - dijo Kanda con voz venenosa... y no estaba dormido, era demasiado temprano para estar dormido.

- sí, claro - dijo dándole un codazo

Ambos comenzaron a golpearse disimuladamente.

Las cosas comenzaban a encenderse entre ellos, Allen tomaba a Kanda de los cabellos y el otro le estrujaba el rostro. Link regresó viendo el cuadro que tenía frente rápidamente les regaño disimuladamente, era obvio que desde su lugar el padre les había visto incluso algunas personas que se daban vuelta después de conseguir la ostia.

- ¿Pueden dejar de comportarse como niños?

- No soy un niño - Allen infló las mejillas - Solo le advertía a Kanda para que no se quedara dormido como ayer.

- No me quedé dormido - no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo.

- Por supuesto, solo te quedaste meditando.

- Suficiente - Link se sentó entre ambos y ambos bufaron desviando la mirada.

La misa terminó y el padre no dudó en acercase a ellos, tenía esa expresión amable pero algo en él parecía distinto.

- Jóvenes su comportamiento durante la misa ha sido algo... irrespetuoso - Allen escondió la mirada, Kanda solo le ignoraba, el padre sabía que entonces aunque no quisiera tendría que poner mano dura en ellos - Quisiera que me acompañaran - les pidió saliendo de la capilla, le tuvieron que seguir, el padre se detuvo frente a lo que parecía ser la biblioteca algo pequeña dentro de la iglesia.

Les pidió que tomaran asiento mientras buscaba entre los textos del librero y entonces Kanda reconoció aquel gran libro de lomo grueso idéntico al que estaba en su habitación.

- Comenzaremos con su formación.

Allen y Kanda miraron a Link en búsqueda de una explicación, pero el padre Federico abrió el libro desde el principio y comenzó a leer:

- En el principio creó Dios los cielos y la tierra. Y la tierra estaba desordenada y vacía, y las tinieblas estaban sobre la faz del abismo, y el Espíritu de Dios se movía sobre la faz de las aguas. Y dijo Dios: Sea la luz; y fue la luz. Y vio Dios que la luz era buena; y separó Dios la luz de las tinieblas [...] - dijo el padre con voz calmada y mucha emoción.

Allen, que al principio estaba imaginando cada cosa que el padre Federico narraba, ahora tenía el rostro apoyado en las manos con cara de interés. Tal vez la biblia era cosa de religión, pero tenía unas historias muy buenas.

- Entonces la serpiente dijo a la mujer: No moriréis; sino que sabe Dios que el día que comáis de él, serán abiertos vuestros ojos, y seréis como Dios, sabiendo el bien y el mal [...]

- oh! - dijo Allen saltando del asiento - ¿lo comerá? - preguntó como si de un cuento se tratara - ¿entonces no conocían el bien y el mal?

Link le pidió silencio, pero el padre parecía entusiasmado por haber llegado a Allen que, a diferencia de Kanda que tenía la mirada perdida en el espacio, tenía dudas.

Pareció llamarle la atención el momento en que la mujer decidió comer la manzana junto al hombre e inmediatamente recibieron el castigo por parte de Dios, pensó que eran algo idiotas, tendrían que tener la misma capacidad mental de Moyashi para dejarse llevar solo por comida.

Ahora Adán y Eva habían sido expulsados del jardín del Edén, no pasaría mucho para que tuvieran hijos, entre ellos Caín y Abel, Caín envidioso de hermano le había terminado matando, entonces ¿esa manzana tenía la culpa de todas las desgracias que ahora vivían?

El padre detuvo su lectura preguntándoles acerca del fragmento leído, para Link era solo un paseo pero dejó que Allen contestara, comenzó a hacer preguntas unas tras otra comenzando a marear al padre incluso estaba triste por la muerte de Abel, se preguntaba cómo pudo hacer algo tan horrible. Kanda quería taparse los oídos escuchar al Moyahsi hablar como perico le iba a hacer sangrar los oídos.

- Cállate, Moyashi! - simplemente le gritó.

Allen le devolvió la mirada enojado, el padre intervino rápidamente.

- Quisiera entender por qué hay tanta rivalidad entre ustedes dos.

- Es que Bak... Kanda es insoportable - señaló como si fuera un niño pequeño.

- Lo mismo para ti Moyashi.

- ¿Ve? él no pone de su parte me llama Moyashi - Kanda quería matar a Allen, sentía que estaba en el jardín de niños.

- Ambos deben poner de su parte, hermano Allen y hermano Kanda deben aprender a tolerarse y el significado de amar al prójimo - Kanda puso una mueca de asco.

- Debo ir a atender otros asuntos, les dejaré como tarea aprenderé el Padre Nuestro, les entregó lo que parecía ser unas hojas de lo que parecía ser un cuaderno de caligrafía.

- deben escribir cien veces la oración, en cuanto terminen, podrán ir a la cocina a tomar el almuerzo con los demás hermanos.- el padre les sonrió y salió del lugar.

La cara de Allen era de horror absoluto, abrió el cuaderno de caligrafía y comenzó a copiar de la hoja que el padre le había dejado. Cien veces parecían mucho pero se estaba muriendo de hambre.

Kanda se negó a hacerlo, simplemente se quedó ahí, con los brazos cruzados, Link arrastró el cuadernillo hacia él. Lo miró y siguió cruzado de brazos. Cuando vio que Allen ya había llenado dos hojas con esa horrible letra gigante, Kanda tomó la libreta y comenzó a escribir, por supuesto, no con mejor letra.

Allen el pidió a Link que le preguntara el Padre Nuestro, Link lo corrigió con paciencia. Se sintió listo para demostrarle al padre Federico que lo sabía, sólo debía terminar las cien veces.

Kanda lanzó el cuaderno al piso en varias ocasiones, Allen lo molestaba diciéndole que era débil y Kanda tenía que ser parado por Link para evitar una pelea.

Kanda con desgano había logrado escribir por vigésima vez el padre nuestro, podría decir que ya se lo sabía de memoria aunque sentía la imperiosa necesidad de cambiar palabras por algunos insultos pero solo lograría agravar el castigo, sabía que estaba en la mira del padre después de todo no había demostrado ser muy devoto o interesado como el Moyashi.

Allen soltó el lápiz por un momento algo cansado, tenía la mano acalambrada ¿ahora quién era el débil? terminaría con esa tarea de mierda rápidamente y para poder ver triunfante al Moyashi.

Link pareció estar un poco más a gusto el ambiente no estaba tan tenso y solo se escuchaba el sonido que hacías los lápices al chocar con la hoja al parecer la rabieta había pasado y estaban concentrados en la actividad, ojala todos los días pudieran ser así de tranquilos.

Pasaron un par de horas y finalmente habían completado el objetivo, no sentían sus muñecas y todo lo que pensaban ahora era el dichoso padre nuestro.

- ¿Y Ahora? - Allen le había recitado la oración para verificar que se la supera al pelo. Link le dio el visto bueno y entonces podrían ir a almorzar, Allen había esperado esa hora todo el día.

Casi se lanza como un animal sobre el plato pero recordó que debía guardar sus modales y pedir primero por la comida. Apenas le fue servida despareció del plato, todo había sido tan rápido, para Allen apenas había sido una migaja de pan.

El padre después del almuerzo les pidió las caligrafías emocionado por ver el resultado, al parecer habían cumplido con el objetivo aunque la letra no era nada envidiable, pero lo que contaba era la intención y el esfuerzo.

- Bien, han completado la tarea, entonces ahora proseguiremos con su formación.

Kanda rodó los ojos, no podía ser cierto ¿el padre no tenía más cosas que hacer?

- Díganme ¿saben los mandamientos?

Allen se quedó viéndose la cara con Link que solo se palmeó el rostro.

Ambos negaron con la cabeza. El padre los miró con compasión, eran parte del rebaño del señor, unas ovejas jóvenes y pérdidas, sólo con amor podría consolar sus corazones de la dura vida que llevaban como exorcistas. Les dijo los mandamientos y los explicó con paciencia. Link temía dudas y contradicciones cuando le dijeron "no matarás" a los exorcistas. Allen ahora veía que Cross era un gran pecador, fornicaba con las mujeres de muchos prójimos, robaba, mentía, decía el nombre de dios en vano y no guardaba los días de fiesta. Pero cuando le dijeron que no debía matar, sus ojos se ensombrecieron. Kanda también estaba extrañado ¿qué clase de contradicción era esa? -son demonios- dijo el padre Federico cuando lo cuestionaron - ustedes no los matan, los liberan, liberan sus almas de la servidumbre del conde milenario. Les muestran la luz, el camino a la salvación antes que sus almas sean envueltas por la oscuridad. Ustedes tienen el permiso de dios para empuñar sus armas. - dijo tocando el brazo maldito de Allen.

Allen pareció aliviarse un poco, entonces no estaba violando los mandamientos, aunque solía hacer trampa en el póker se preguntaba si eso contaba era por culpa de Cross que él un niño inocente terminaba haciendo eso.

A Kanda le valían un bledo los mandamientos, quisiera decirle cuan inmoral era la Orden Oscura a ese padre para que se metiera sus palabras por donde le cupieran pero no era opción en ese momento solo se quedó callado.

El padre prosiguió con las lecciones Kanda pensó que era peor que la misa, vio la hora y les notificó que ya debían preparar la misa de la tarde, era una tortura. Allen se levantó de su silla y se acercó al padre preguntándole acerca de la comunión y sobre el pan, Kanda pudo identificar el interés del mocoso en el pan.

- Cuando completes la catequesis estarás listo para realizar la comunión - le coloco una mano sobre la cabeza, y Allen le miro con los ojos brillosos.

Quería probar ese pan redondo, todos lo recibían con fervor, incluso Link lo agradecía en sus oraciones, tenía que estar buenísimo.

Escucharon misa de la tarde, había mucha más gente que en la madrugada, el padre Federico incluso estaba confesando. Francisco y otros dos seminaristas indicaban a la gente donde se encontraría en padre para confesar, organizaban a aquellos que llegaban con peticiones para bendecir casas o pedir bodas y funerales. Los exorcistas miraban todo el movimiento. Kanda pensaba que todo lo que los padres hacían era rezar... y si, sólo hacían eso, su trabajo era un asco, encima tenían que escuchar los dramas de la gente.

Allen esperó la misa. Siéntense, párense, recen, canten, dense golpes en el pecho, vuélvanse a sentar, párense, hínquense... de cierta manera era dinámico. Cuando llegó el Padre Nuestro, lo dijo con una sonrisa, el padre Federico le dirigió una mirada complacida.

Kanda cabeceaba de nuevo, pero el fastidio de tener al moyashi encima jodiendo con que se dormía en misa lo hizo tratar de resistir.

Al terminar, algunas mujeres maduras se acercaron a ellos preguntándoles si eran nuevos seminaristas.

-Somos exorcistas - dijo Allen estrechando las manos de las mujeres

- oh! - dijo una de azul marino y mejillas muy maquilladas - ¡entonces no son seminaristas! - les dijo más a sus amigas que a ellos - ¿pero qué hace un exorcista aquí?

- El padre Federico nos está alojado - explicó Link

-claro, su labor necesita una gran fuerza espiritual - dijo la mujer observándolos con detenimientos

-¿están solteros? - dijo una anciana muy encorvada y todas la reprendieron por ser tan directa.

Allen se sobresaltó un poco notando las intenciones de la anciana que comenzaba a hablarle de sus nietas, Kanda quiso marcharse pero una chica se guindó de brazo, estaba a punto de empujar cuando Link habló por ellos.

- Todos los miembros de la iglesia deben dedicar su vida al servicio, las cosas mundanas no se nos están permitidas - la anciana soltó un suspiro algo afligida y Kanda se quitó disimuladamente a la chica quienes se desanimaron un poco,

Allen quería reír sobre las palabras de Link, cuantos pecados ya debía llevar encima su maestro, vio a las chicas despedirse junto a la anciana, no se había parado a pensar en la idea de buscar pareja después de todo con las acusaciones en su contra, su ojo maldito, el conde, los akumas y el decimocuarto.

- ¿En serio eso se aplica con nosotros? - preguntó algo curioso a Link.

- Eres un sirviente de Dios, de la iglesia católica, por ende debes seguir sus normas - Allen le vio impresionado, pensaba que encontrar el amor debía ser algo muy bonito pero entonces quienes tomaban el camino de servir a Dios encontraban otro tipo de amor.

Kanda río. Les decían eso, les impedían atarse a alguien con una promesa simplemente porque era más probable que murieran en batalla. Una vida inútil, de conformidad y servicios. Miró a Link, él tenía una mirada que no correspondía a las palabras adoctrinados que le había dicho a Allen, aquello parecía más diplomacia que una verdadera. Convicción. El padre Federico lo tomó del hombro y sonrió a Link afirmando que era cierto, su misión era servir. Fueron a tomar la cena, Allen seguía pensando. Podría servir a la orden, él era un exorcista, pero la risa de Kanda y los ojos de Link le surgieron dudas. Él ya había encontrado el amor en su familia de la orden... ¿estaba mal?

Le quiso preguntar a Link pero se habían puesto marcha para cena, comió su porción aun añorando un poco más pero era inútil quedarse viendo el fondo del plato como si fuera a aparecer más comida sobre él.

Se iba retirar para lavarse la cara y cepillarse los dientes, Link iba tras él cuando de pronto el padre le llamó solo a Link quería conversar con él a solas, Link miró detenidamente a Allen y le dio permiso de marcharse que cuando volviera debía estar en la habitación.

Se vio en el espejo y su estómago rugió, no quería ser malagradecido pero se moría de hambre, ahora se daba cuenta de que vivían como reyes en la Central.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y vio a Kanda entrar, tenía su expresión usual, le miró de reojo entonces su estómago sonó, se miró con reproche aunque era ridículo.

- Se te hace difícil ponerte a dieta Moyashi? - dijo burlón.

- Claro que no, y no estamos a dieta - su estómago volvió a rugir.

- Es gracioso ver la cara de idiota que pones al ver ese plato tan pequeño no es ni una quinta parte de lo que consumes a diario.

- Sabes que como mucho por la inocencia - hizo un puchero no quería discutir puesto que no tenía energías para ello quería echarse a dormir, quizás con los días se acostumbraría.

Vio a Kanda darse vuelta para marcharse y lanzarle algo, rápidamente lo agarró entre sus manos con movimientos torpes, después de verlo detenidamente supo que era un bollo, miró a Kanda desaparecer y rápidamente salió del baño viéndole aún en el pasillo.

- ¡Espera!

- ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? - dijo Allen sosteniéndolo en sus manos como si fuera un pollito recién nacido. -lo tomé de la cocina h dijo Kanda - lo tomaste ¿le dijiste al padre? - dijo Allen alarmado, L pan era tan suave, comenzó a salivar.

- no - dijo Kanda apoyándose en la pared.

- ¡robaste! ¡Eso es pecado!- dijo Allen.

- no estaban en un caja fuerte, si no lo quieres, dámelo - dijo Kanda extendiendo la mano. Allen miró con recelo... tenía mucha hambre y sabía que ese bollo no le calmaría peo al menos sería menor el sufrimiento. Se lo guardo en el bolsillo y Kanda sonrió

Allen se fue a su habitación, veía el pan con detenimiento ¿Kanda lo había robado para él? era absurdo pensar que él tendría alguna clase de consideración con él, aunque fuera de eso sin importar la intención Kanda había robado, estaba mal pero no podía evitar sentirse culpable de estar de feliz por el gesto y en ese momento de devorarlo con tanto esmero ¿realmente pecar se sentía tan bien? así se habían sentido Adán y Eva al probar el fruto prohibido.

Se cuidó de no dejar migajas y Link enseguida entro con su expresión seria mientras verificaba que estaba allí.

* * *

**NOTAS: Seguimos con esta historia que, una vez más, me obliga a advertirles que pronto dejará de ser tan inocente. Este fic no se extenderá mucho ;D así que pronto volveré con Love Line pero quiero pedirles a los valientes que están aquí que sigan dándole una oportunidad. Gracias por los comentarios owo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**La primera comunión**

**Por Katou Yuu**

**ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi, yullen, más cristianismo.**

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino**

* * *

El día siguiente era sábado pero los seminaristas parecían muy activos. A las cuatro de la mañana los levantaron y tomaron una ducha. Allen se moría de sueño, estaba algo bajo de energías por la falta de comida, sólo llevaba un dos días y comenzaba a sentirse mareado. Muchas veces había comido poco o menos que en ese lugar, pero la buena comida de Jerry lo había mal acostumbrado.

Limpiaron la iglesia, escucharon misa y desayunaron, sin embargo el padre los apartó de los otros seminaristas que corrían de un lado a otro para cumplir con sus deberes.

- ¿Ya están bautizados? - dijo el padre Federico. Allen y Kanda se vieron de reojo.

- El padre Federico habló ayer conmigo, al parecer, Walker, tú no tienes registros o fe de bautismo - explicó Link - Kanda Yuu, al estar en la rama asiática, no recibió ninguna introducción a la fe católica.

- Es alarmante - dijo el padre - por eso, es necesario que reciban ese sacramento, antes que cualquier comunión, deben ser bautizados - declaró el padre - esta tarde vendrán muchas madres con sus hijos para bautizarlos, aprovecharemos la ceremonia para arreglar esta barbaridad de una vez por todas.

Ambos se fueron a ayudar con los preparativos.

- Podrías pedir que cambien tu nombre a Moyashi - dijo Kanda empujándolo para pasar con un arreglo de flores.

- Muy gracioso, solo si tu cambias el tuyo a Bakanda - le devolvió el empujón.

Kanda le vio de mala manera y devolvió su atención a los arreglos florales, no quería tener que perder el control en ese sitio y que les mandaran a realizar la dichosa caligrafía del padre nuestro otra vez.

- Esto... Kanda sobre lo de la otra vez - Allen le hablaba en voz baja parecía que le quería agradecer por el pan.

- No pasó nada, entendiste - le dijo seriamente mientras se percataban de las otras presencias a su al redor.

Allen hubiera querido decirle cuan delicioso estaba esa pan pero no podía hacerlo abiertamente, se suponía que había venido a la iglesia a aprender no a disfrutar del pecado, esperaba que al menos el bautismo le quitara esa extraña sensación y limpiara su alma impura.

La ceremonia dio inicio, muchos niños y bebes que estaban en brazos de sus madres habían llegado a la iglesia, el padre tenía una gran demanda al parecer, vio como mojaba con delicadeza la cabeza de los pequeños con el agua bendita Link les dijo que él y Kanda serian los últimos ¿Ahora que lo pensaba donde estaba Kanda?

Disimuladamente se había ido fuera de la iglesia. Ya tenía suficiente con las mil misas que escuchaba cada día como para dejar que lo mojaran con una concha de mar. Él ni siquiera tenía el pecado original, había salido de una piscina en la rama asiática.

Llevaba sólo dos días ahí y ya comenzaba a comprender las dimensiones del castigo. El padre es había prometido que leería más de la biblia y él no sabía cuánto más podría resistir para no caer dormido en la mesa de la biblioteca.

- ¡Kanda! - le gritó Allen desde la entrada.

Lo ignoró y movió el pie para espantar a un par de palomas que se acercaban de más.

- ¡Kanda! ya es nuestro turno!

Le hizo una cara de asco y volvió a lo suyo.

- ¡Ven! - Allen legó hasta él y lo tomó del brazo. Se apresuró a empujarlo - Si no lo haces no vamos a regresar a la Orden .

- No seas idiota, cuando necesiten exorcistas nos harán volver - dijo Kanda levantándose y dándole un golpe en la frente al mocoso.

- Es agua! o qué, ¿te da miedo? - dijo Allen con malicia.

- Es una estupidez.

- Si te da miedo Link y yo podemos sostener tu mano - dijo Allen en burla

- Atrévanse y dense por muertos.

- No está bien matar, Kanda.

- Como si me importara- Allen frunció el ceño y le llevo a rastras, el padre Federico les esperaba Allen prefirió que Kanda fuese primero, Kanda musitaba algunas maldiciones de camino, el padre le pidió inclinar la cabeza y se negaba rotundamente, Allen no tuvo más opción que tirar de su cabello para hacerlo agachar la cabeza, Kanda estaba como endemoniado mientras recibía el agua bendita sobre su cabeza.

Y se siguió moviendo aún después de que el agua lo bañara. Link se preguntaba si debían zambullirlo de cuerpo completo para que su mala actitud y necedad se fueran... tal vez no tenía salvación. Casi rió.

Allen tuvo su turno, obedeció las indicaciones del padre se agachó. Tal vez esperaba la iluminación pero se sintió un poco decepcionado al ver que no había nada diferente a su cabello mojado. Una vez bautizados, el padre sirvió la comida, esta vez había un pedazo de carne en sus platos y unos vasos con vino muy suave. "Sólo hoy, han recibido su primer sacramento y es motivo de festejo" dijo el padre.

Allen devoró y bebió el vino sin apenas notar el alcohol.

Era la mejor comida que tenía hasta el momento desde su llegada, Kanda veía de mala gana la carne en su plato aun preguntándose donde estaba su preciada soba, no era un fanático de la carne como el Moyashi pero algo debía de comer sino andaría con el mismo aspecto patético de Allen, seguro Jerry lloraría al igual que Tiedoll por verle comer carne, el que era tan exigente con la comida.

Bebió algo de vino no estaba mal aunque habían mejores, vio al mocoso beber el vino de golpe como si fuera agua, por su rostro enrojecido no se podía creer que se embriagara con tan poco, el Inspector idiota lo ignoraba puesto que parecía atento a las palabras del padre que hablaba de su renacimiento ahora como cristianos y toda aquella habladuría.

Después de un rato Allen estaba quieto en su lugar, se había apoyado del todo en la mesa. Parecía que caería dormido en cualquier momento. El vino, seguramente.

El padre se apenó por no haber previsto que siendo tan jóvenes y viviendo en un lugar de costumbres diferentes, no estarían acostumbrados a beber vino como la gente de Francia. Permitió a Allen volver a su habitación y lo excusó de la misa de la tarde. Kanda declaró sentirse un poco mareado y aunque Link no se lo creía pues se veía entero, no objetó que se fueran a sus dormitorios.

Kanda vio al Moyashi tambaleándose y le resulto una escena de lo mas cómica - Es tan triste ver que tienes una nula resistencia al alcohol o más bien es idiotez de tu parte por no saber beber.

- Calla Bakanda- dijo arrastrando las palabras, se volteó para encarar a Kanda y decirle unas cuentas cosas pero apenas se materia en pie y sentía sus parpados algo cansados.

- Hasta un recién nacido tiene más resistencia - Allen quiso responderle algo agresivo y darle un buen golpe pero sus pasos eran tan torpes que tropezó cayendo de lleno en el pecho de Kanda.

Kanda lo empujó lejos de inmediato e hizo que cayera de espaldas. No se podía levantar y después de burlarse de él, lo tomó y lo cargó como un costal de papas.

- ¡Bájame! - dijo Allen pataleando.

Kanda lo llevó a la habitación que compartía con Link y lo lanzó a la cama.

- ¡Estúpido Bakanda! eso dolió! - la cama estaba dura como roca

- Solo eres un inútil - Kanda se aproximo hasta la puerta para salir de una vez de ese lugar, apenas si pudo ver las camas individuales y algunas cosas de Link muy ordenadas, por momento pensó en el absurdo de que compartieran cama. Allen le lanzo una almohada con mucha fuerza, la tomo del suelo y se acerco al Moyashi asfixiaría a ese mocoso.

Se le subió encima y le pegó la almohada a la cara mientras el otro pataleaba como loco. Lo destapó cuando parecía dejar de pelear.

Allen se frotó los ojos y bostezo, no parecía ni un poco asustado, pero si muy desorientado. Kanda lo miró, sus mejillas rosadas, su respiración caliente debido al vino y sus ojos adormecidos.

Acercó su rostro poco a poco. Olía a la salsa que bañaba la carne, pero había algo más y no era el alcohol. Estaba a unos centímetros de sus labios cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, de inmediato tomó la almohada de nuevo y apartándose, golpeó al mocoso con ella. Allen se quejó abriendo los ojos y dándole una patada. Link los miraba desde la entrada.

- Se cayó, lo traje hasta acá - dijo Kanda aclarando como si debiera. Link lo miró con ojos neutrales y salió.

Allen se retorció y se acomodó en su cama. Link permanecería ahí, después de todo el castigo no era para él.

Kanda dejo la habitación bajo la atenta mirada de Link no podía evitar pensar que quizás se veía sospechoso, y claro no le culparía si de repente estaba en una habitación donde no debía, desde el principio debió solo dejar al mocoso en la habitación y marcharse, pero si el maldito inspector no hubiera llegado seguro hubiera terminado haciendo lo impensable, en que estaba pensando? se encerró de un portazo en su habitación, y se suponía que acaba de ser bautizado y estaba a punto de comenzar a pecar, no pudo evitar reír.

A la mañana siguiente Link no dijo nada y el Moyashi ni parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que pudo pasar, más bien ni parecía acordarse de su riña. Terminó de escuchar la dichosa misa, con algo de voluntad ya no se quedaba dormido, el padre volvía a relatarles las historias de la biblia, ahora le contaba la historia de Jesús, realmente pensaba si el tipo estaba tan loco como para cargar con todo lo que llevaba encima, había terminado muriendo supuestamente para salvar a aquellos que le habían condenado, no pudo evitar en la actitud masoquista del Moyashi.

Aunque no habían hecho nada malo, el padre se fue a dar las misas del domingo dejándoles el encargo de escribir cien veces el Ave María. Kanda casi reclama, cien veces era demasiado, prefería escribir ochenta informes de misión a seguir repitiendo las mismas palabras una y otra vez.

Allen se volcó en la tarea, con todo el empeño. Link los miraba trabajar. Lo que anoche había creído ver ahora parecía una tontería, por debajo de la mesa se estaban dando patadas disimuladas y se empujaban las manos para que la punta del lápiz del otro se rompiera. ¿ por qué Kanda Yuu querría besar a Allen si lo odiaba?

El padre les preguntó las oraciones y al ver su éxito, les permitió ayudar en las cocinas a los seminaristas pues durante las misas del domingo abrían las puertas de la entrada de la residencia para vender rompope, buñuelos, galletas, pan y algunos dulces, también rosarios y velas que hacían las monjas de un convento vecino y los estudiantes del seminario en su tiempo libre.

Allen miraba una pila de buñuelos, dorados, cubiertos de azúcar, con ese delicioso almíbar que olía a frutas y canela... tuvo que tragar porque se le caía la baba.

Kanda lo miró con la ceja levantada y tomó el plato para llevarlo a la mesa de venta. El Moyashi parecía una bestia en celo, miraba con deseo hasta a las velas.

Kanda se acercó y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

- Al menos disimula, sino creerán que todos los aquí son unos muertos de hambre.

- Eso dolió - Allen se sobó mientras miraba con una expresión tristona las bandejas - Es que todo huele tan bien - Kanda desvió la mirada si seguía viendo el rostro lamentable del Moyashi terminaría cediendo como la ultima vez, quería tratar de ignorarlo, ¿no era tarea del inspector bastardo que el Moyashi estuviera bien alimentado?

El resto de la tarde lograron vender gran parte de la comida, aquello que no había logrado vender se lo habían dado a algunos niños pobres que merodeaban el lugar, Allen veía la comida irse con tristeza.

Pasó otra semana de sopa y misas. Kanda quería soba, las tripas de Allen no dejaban de gruñir nunca. Incluso Link, con su cara de funcionario público parecía aburrido. Ya se sabían el ave maría, el padre nuestro, los mandamientos y ese día tocaban los siete pecados capitales.

Gula, avaricia, lujuria, soberbia, envidia, ira y pereza. Allen encontró pecador para cada uno, y se sintió avergonzado por cargar con la gula.

-creo que esta parte de sus estudios no podía llevar en un momento más oportuno. El hermano Link me ha solicitado que le proporcione más alimento en cada cena - dijo mirando a Allen - incluso la central consideró la opción de enviarle las enormes cantidades que está acostumbrado a comer - los ojos de Allen brillaban, el martirio había terminado

El semblante de Allen cambió positivamente, casi podía jurar que brincaba para celebrar la noticia, Kanda cerró sus ojos respirando con tranquilidad al menos se dejarían de escuchar las quejas del estomago del Moyashi, incluso se preguntaba si habría soba entre los suministros que enviarían.

Aunque más que eso Kanda se preguntaban ¿cuando les llamaría la central para ir en una misión? ya comenzaba a desesperarse por no poder usar a Mugen.

El padre siguió con la lectura tratando de transmitirle la mayor cantidad de contenido, algunas oraciones como el credo que repitieron unas cuantas veces, al menos ya no hacia caligrafía pero se sentía idiota repitiendo lo mismo varias veces porque el Moyashi se equivocaba, al menos la de la Gloria era más corta. Ya no quería pensar en nada que tuviera que ver con el señor, su cabeza estaba llena de oraciones donde lo repetían bastante.

Los días pasaron y los suministros llegaron satisfactoriamente por la puerta del arca, al menos ya con todo el tiempo que llevaban en ese sitio el padre les indicaba que su formación estaba casi completa y en poco tiempo podrían prepararse para la etapa final.

Allen comía en la mesa con gusto. Link le lanzaba miradas severas cuando comenzaba a comer como cerdo y él bajaba el ritmo. Ofreció varias veces algún postre a los seminaristas pero ellos se negaron con una sonrisa.

Allen miró entre la pila de comida que le habían servido y encontró un modesto plato de soba que seguramente Jerry había colado para Kanda. Lo tomó y lo arrastró hasta su enemigo. Kanda dudó.

-¿Tiene veneno? - dijo mirando a Allen con recelo.

- Por el bollo... -

- ¿Qué?

- Cállate y come, Bakanda - dijo en un susurro enérgico.

Kanda no se hizo de rogar y le quitó el plato, quería disimular sus ansias así que comió despacio y calmado aunque por dentro se sentía como una bestia.

Link comía con disimulo unos pastelillos, no podía negar que los había extrañado.

La cena había sido satisfactoria, Allen no se iría al menos a dormir con ese terrible dolor de estomago,

Kanda se levantó una vez terminada la comida mascullando las gracias, sentía que el fin de esta travesía estaba cerca al menos. Allen se levantó dejando a Link que estaba concentrado en una tarta de calabazas y fue tras Kanda.

- Gracias - dijo Allen cuando lo alcanzó, como si no fuera suficiente con darle el plato de soba.

Kanda no dijo nada, sólo lo miró y siguió su camino.

- Me ibas a besar el día del bautismo - dijo Allen mirándolo a los ojos y tomándolo del brazo - ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

- Estamos castigados - dijo Kanda -El dos puntos no se separa de ti y además nadie te saca de encima al padre ese - dijo Kanda tomando su mano.

- Antes lo hacías todo el tiempo... - dijo Allen acercándose

- Realmente parece que no has aprendido nada - Allen bajó la mirada avergonzado. Kanda simplemente miró a los lados viendo el pasillo despejado jaló a Allen cerca de una columna para ocultarse y le apresó contra esta.

Allen tenía las mejillas rojas por su repentina iniciativa.

Apenas balbuceó su nombre cuando fue callado y no opuso resistencia disfrutando de aquel beso, algo corto resultó porque Kanda estaba atento al mínimo sonido, se separó escuchando pasos.

- ¿Todo bien hermanos? - dijo el padre apareciendo unos segundos más tarde.

- S-si... - dijo Allen sonriendo, podía sentir que un poco de la saliva de Kanda se había quedado en sus labios.

- Espero que no estén peleando de nuevo - dijo con voz paternal aunque sus ojos saltaron al ver que ambos estaban sonrojados - mañana continuaremos con sus estudios, ahora debemos preparar todo pues habrá un funeral en unas horas - diciendo esto se fue apresurado

Allen y Kanda suspiraron con alivio, dentro de poco estarían en la orden y podrían volver a encontrarse furtivamente.

El hermano Francisco los envió a retirar todos los adornos que habían puesto en al mañana pues eran blancos y de boda. Después de arreglar todo tendrían la tarde libre, y podrían ir al centro a comprar la ropa nueva y blanca que el padre Federico les explicó, debían usar en su primera comunión. Kanda se visualizaba particularmente estúpido. Mucho más cuando el padre les dijo que niños de seis a once años iban a compartir ceremonia con ellos. Ese día en los probadores, Kanda y Allen volvieron a besarse tan intensamente como pudieron.

Allen estaba entusiasmado, pronto probaría el pan redondo y puso más empeño en sus estudios. El padre Federico, impresionado por sus energías, le pidió que lo asistiera en una misa para vivir la experiencia. Allen se puso el atuendo de monaguillo y ayudó al padre con las campanas y a sostener la biblia mientras la leía.

Kanda veía desde su lugar como el Moyashi hacia con esmero su labor, como si disfrutara de ello y de paso parecía dispuesto a seguir cualquier orden de parte del padre, no pudo porque pero se encontraba viendo con algo parecido a la ira a al padre y al Moyashi, luego de que la misa finalizó vio como el padre le felicitaba no pudo evitar mantener su distancia mientras el aura negativa a su alrededor se incrementaba.

El padre volvió a darles sus lecciones, informó que era la última para completar el ciclo de catequesis Allen estaba emocionado y Kanda sentía que tenía cada vez más un pie fuera de la iglesia.

- Antes de la ceremonia deberán confesarse - dijo el padre con seriedad - Y tendrán el privilegio de ser confesados y recibir la comunión del Cardenal, me ha llamado esta mañana y está muy impresionado con su labor y disposición para educarse religiosamente, algo que ningún exorcista había logrado. Será un momento importante en sus vidas, por favor, sean respetuosos. - el padre los miró.

Allen no entendía muy bien la importancia del asunto hasta que Link le dijo que ser Cardenal era el paso anterior a ser Papa.

Un par de días después, todos se levantaron muy temprano. Los seminaristas ponían especial empeño en arreglar la iglesia y en la cocina ya se estaban preparando muchos platillos y el vino se reservaba.

* * *

**NOTAS: hola de nuevo, me he retrasado un poco con la actualización del fic por asuntos personales, tuve que viajar a la capital a buscar mi libreta donde tenia parte del fic y de Love Line que por error se la había llevado una amiga a su entrevista de trabajo. Como disculpas este capítulo es un poco más largo y quiero avisarles que ya solo queda un capitulo para el final de este fic y volveré con Love Line con energías renovadas, nos leemos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**La primera comunión**

**Por Katou Yuu**

**Advertencias: yaoi, yullen, escenas perturbadoras. Si eres sensible, por favor, deja de leer, no me hago responsable por los daños psicológicos que este capítulo cause.**

**Disclaimer: D. gray-man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino**

* * *

Kanda pensó sobre la confesión, qué pecados tendría que confesar para que se creyeran que estaba dispuesto se "recibir al señor". Lo peor era que no lamentaba nada de lo que hacía.

Además podría decir cualquier cosa y después de todo el padre no podría confirmar si eso era cierto o no, o si omitía las cosas, vio al Moyashi algo nervioso y le vio algo preocupado.

- K-kanda ¿tú crees que debamos confesar?

- tsk... solo hay que decir cualquier tontería.

- Pero nosotros... hemos pecado - dijo en un susurro - Es muy grave.

- Creo que sabes muy bien lo que es mentir - Allen le miró con la boca abierta - Hazlo y no pasara nada,

- P-pero...

- Si te tranquiliza no lo llames mentir, solo ocultar información ¿o quieres mandarnos de una vez a la hoguera por tu estúpido moralismo?

- pero mentir también es pecar... - dijo Allen muy bajo.

Kanda bufó y le revolvió el cabello. Ahora no había nadie en la cocina, todos estaban llevando cosas al comedor y Link, por la importancia de la situación también ayudaba.

Se acercó a Allen acorralándolo contra la mesa. Subió las manos por su cintura y el moyashi automáticamente puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Kanda se sorprendió pues fue Allen quien lo tomó fuerte de la nuca y lo besó como si no lo hubieran hecho en años. Se separaron lentamente verificando que no se acercara nadie.

- ¿ves? aunque lo confieses parece que no quieres dejar de hacerlo - dijo volviéndolo a besar.

- pero no puedo... nos castigarían - dijo Allen con un conflicto.

- ya entendiste el punto - dijo Kanda besando su cuello a penas rozando su piel con los labios.

El hermano Francisco volvía y tuvieron que separarse. Ambos querían volver a la Orden para poder escaparse de Link y pasar un rato a solas en los baños.

El Cardenal llegó llenando de júbilo a los seminaristas. Casi estaban celosos de que estuviera ahí por dos exorcistas pero no se permitían reprochar pues era una muestra de envidia.

- Cardenal, Allen Walker y Kanda Yuu - presentó el padre Federico

- Bien pues pasemos al confesionario, cuanto antes mejor - dijo el Cardenal sonriendo

- Hemos dispuesto mi oficina para que atienda a los exorcistas sin interrupciones. Los fieles se enteraron de su presencia y están esperando en la iglesia.

- Perfecto - dijo el Cardenal para después indicar que el primero en confesarse sería Kanda.

Kanda entrecerró los ojos como si le dijera en su sonriente cara que no tenía nada que confesarle, pero dio un paso al frente y se adentró en la oficina junto al cardenal, tenía un semblante imperturbable en ese momento solo se sentó donde el padre le indicó y se quedó viéndole la cara.

- Bien, hijo, prosigamos, estoy aquí para escuchar todo aquello que aqueje a tu alma.

Kanda le miró incrédulo.

- No tengo nada que decirle.

- Oh, pero eso es imposible - el hombre le sonrió, ni se había inmutado con su respuesta - Todos tenemos cosas que escondemos en nuestro interior, pecados que debemos confesar por más insignificantes que sean para poder aceptar por completo al señor en nuestras vidas.

- ¿No es suficiente con ser exorcista? - dijo de mala gana como si su posición debiera de darle un pase libre.

- Has sido elegido por el señor pero igualmente sigues siendo un humano, así que es necesario, vamos te sentirás mejor después de confesar.

- Ave María purísima... - dijo el Cardenal esperando la respuesta de Kanda. Él seguía con los brazos cruzados y sentado en la silla - debes decir "sin pecado concebida" - dijo el Cardenal con comprensión y paciencia

Kanda lo miró por unos minutos, suponía que después de esa pequeña discusión el Cardenal se creería que lo que estaba diciendo era verdad.

- ... sin pecado concebido - dijo Kanda de mala gana

- ¿cuáles son tus pecados? - dijo el hombre poniendo las manos sobre la mesa

- he insultado y golpeado gente inocente - dijo pensando en Lavi, aunque por dentro sabía que se lo merecía - he sido orgulloso de mis habilidades - pensaba en qué más decir - he mentido - dijo ahora si dando por terminado el asunto

- Tus pecados no son grandes... ¿tienes algo más que decirme? recuerda que Dios todo perdona con su inmenso amor, no tengas miedo, si siente tu arrepentimiento te perdonará- el Cardenal lo miró desafiante.

- no

- entonces tu tarea será practicar la tolerancia y la humildad, como un servidor de la iglesia y ahora católico debes practicar estas virtudes. Reza diez Ave María, diez Padre Nuestro y sobre todo... 10 credos. - dijo el Cardenal dejándole salir - indica a Allen Walker que puede venir.

Había sido algo molesto pero comparado a lo que le harían si confesara la verdad no era nada, vio al Moyashi afuera y le dirigió una mirada seria indicándole que no lo arruinara.

Allen se adentró casi con un paso mecánico dentro de la oficina y tomó asiento y padre le comenzó a hablar con respecto al acto de confesión, Allen sentía por alguna razón una extraña presión al mentir,

- No debes temer, ya verás cómo te sentirás mejor luego de confesarte - repitió sus palabras con esa expresión calmada.

Allen sintió algo de confianza y comenzó a hablarle.

- ¿Cuáles son tus pecados?

- Yo he mentido, he hecho trampas en los juegos de póker - comenzó decir con lujo de detalles - ... también he hecho algo terrible, he convertido a mi padre en akuma - dijo con pesar.

El padre le sonrió colocándole tiernamente una mano sobre la cabeza - No son tan grandes tus pecados pero eso ultimo veo que realmente te arrepientes.

- Yo... no sabía en ese entonces - por alguna razón comenzó a ponerse sentimental y sus ojos a cristalizarse, si no se controlaba iba a comenzar a llorar.

- Tranquilo, debes recordar que Dios perdona todo con su inmenso amor, él debe sentir tu arrepentimiento de corazón - sus manos bajaron por las hebras blancas tomando su rostro entre sus manos para que le mirara fijamente - Después de todo eres un hermoso exorcista.

- pero mi padre... los otros que han sido convertidos en akumas ¡también sufren y puedo verlo! -

- seguir el camino que Dios te ha dado no es fácil - dijo hablándole con cariño - tienes un alma pura, no todos tienen la bendición de poder acabar con el sufrimiento de los akumas. No veo pecados en ti, pero ¿hay algo más que te perturba?

Allen se quedó quieto, pensó en Kanda y lo que habían hecho incontables veces. Si decía algo los castigarían, peor si se lo contaba a un Cardenal.

- yo... he sentido deseos de... - dijo bajando la mirada sin poder continuar

- es propio de tu edad, pero debes comprender que has consagrado tu vida a una misión mucho más importante que la satisfacción de los deseos carnales.

Allen asintió y el padre masajeó su mejilla.

- Yo estoy aquí para escucharte y redimir tus pecados - dijo el Cardenal acercando su rostro al de él.

Los ojos se perdieron entre los del cardenal que ahora acariciaba su mejilla con suavidad - Te mostrare una manera efectiva para que recibas la bendición del señor.

- ¿En serio? realmente es usted muy buena persona - dijo con emoción.

- Es mi deber como servidor del señor.

-Dígame ¿qué es lo que debo hacer?

- el padre Federico me ha hablado de tu obediencia y dedicación, por eso te pido que no tengas miedo. Cuando le bendición del señor te llene, todos los deseos impuros y pecados serán borrados.

Allen asintió, el Cardenal le pidió que se recostara en la alfombra y cerrara los ojos. Le pidió que descubriera su pecho explicándole que sería ungido con aceites benditos. Puso un poco de un aceite aromático que había tomado de la vitrina del padre en sus manos, mientras, Allen se quitaba el traje de seminarista y se abría la camisa. Todo el tiempo, el Cardenal lo miró con una sonrisa y le dirigió palabras de ánimo.

Las manos del mayor se posaron delicadamente sobre su pecho y le pidió que cerrara los ojos. Comenzó a aplicar los aceites en su cara, sobre sus párpados y mejillas, sobre su boca y llegó a su cuello. Al sentirlo dar un brinco, comenzó a hablarle de paraíso y de todas las maravillas que le esperaban por ser un servidor de Dios. Con ligeros masajes llegó a su pecho deteniéndose un poco en las tetillas y frotándolas con su palma.

No pudo evitar que un gemidito saliera de sus labios al sentir como su cuerpo era estimulado, de pronto el padre dejo de tocarle allí, no pudo evitar sentirse como un pervertido porque de alguna manera se parecía a lo que Kanda le hacía, pero que cosas pensaba solo estaba limpiando su cuerpo de los pecados, las manos del cardenal bajaban hacia su abdomen, no quería cuestionar las acciones del cardenal pero ahora le pedía despojarse de su pantalón, también le iba a untar hasta allá ese aceite.

- Debo limpiar todo tu cuerpo.

Allen dudo por un momento y lo hizo quedándose con la ropa interior puesta, el cardenal le dijo que debía deshacerse de todas su prendas, Allen con pena miro su ropa interior.

-no temas, nosotros los servidores de Dios hemos dejado de sentir deseos carnales, admiramos la belleza del alma, no del cuerpo - dijo el Cardenal tomando su mano con calidez.

Allen se bajó la ropa interior y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Moría de la vergüenza, sólo él había mostrado esa parte de él a Kanda.

El Cardenal continuó su labor hiendo a las piernas, las llenó de aceite y rodeó con sus manos subiendo y bajando en varias ocasiones poniendo aceite sobre el aceite. La cadera de Allen fue tomada con fuerza, con movimientos más enérgicos, el hombre le explicó que esa zona debía ser atacada con fuerza pues de ahí procedían los deseos impuros. En esa posición le abrió las piernas y comenzó a masajear en sus nalgas y muy cerca de su entrada.

Allen se tensó creyó que lo había imaginado pero la caricia en esa zona se comenzó a hacer frecuente.

-C-cardenal - hablo entrecortadamente.

- Tranquilo, solo es necesario limpiar esa tarea de impurezas. Allen trago saliva ya algo incomodo, entonces escucho como tocaban suavemente la puerta y el padre Federico se asomaba.

- Disculpe la intromisión cardenal pero... - el padre se quedo petrificado con lo que veían sus ojos.

- ¿necesita algo, padre Federico? - dijo el Cardenal con rostro serio

Allen se levantó y comenzó a vestirse aprovechando la intromisión, la incomodidad podía mucho más que su curiosidad de saber cómo era la iluminación de Dios.

- El... El inspector Leverrier ha llegado y pide hablar con usted - dijo el padre con la mirada y voz nerviosas

- Ya terminamos Allen, ve y descansa - dijo con algo de enojo.

En cuanto Allen salió, el padre Federico cerró la puerta para dirigirle algunas palabras al Cardenal.

Caminó por el pasillo con temor, lo que había sucedido con el Cardenal era casi cómo cuando Kanda lo tocaba para hacerle el amor. Aunque el toque del Cardenal era suave, no podía evitar compararlo y avergonzarse. Estaba casi seguro, aunque se negaba a creerlo, que el Cardenal pretendía algo más que purificarlo. Corrió a la habitación de Kanda y se escondió bajo las sábanas aunque él no estaba.

Apretó con fuerzas las sabanas, recordó la expresión perturbada del padre Federico lo que el cardenal le estaba haciendo no estaba bien, escucho la puerta abrirse, tembló por un momento y entonces escucho la voz de Kanda

- ¿No vas a ir a rezar tus padres nuestros y aves marías? - dijo con un tono burlón después de todo pensaba que la penitencia que le había impuesto el cardenal había sido muy dura y por eso había salido corriendo así, aunque que pudo haberle dicho para que fuese así - Oye ¿no te atreviste a delatarnos?

- ¡NO! - dijo desde abajo de las sábanas y después le lanzó la almohada con molestia

- entonces ¿qué te pasa? - dijo Kanda sentándose y descubriéndolo.

Su rostro parecía pegajoso y tenía los ojos llorosos. Lo miró por un momento.

- ¿qué te hizo? - dijo Kanda apretando los puños. Tal vez si había hablado y lo había castigado por ambos. Iba a matar a ese maldito.

Allen lo abrazó con fuerza.

- lo que hacemos tu y yo... sólo lo podemos hacer entre nosotros ¿cierto? - dijo Allen apretando los dientes

- ¿qué? -

- ¡dime Bakanda! ¡¿No dejarías que nadie más te hiciera lo que yo te hago?! -

- qué te pasa moyashi? - dijo estrechándolo también

- ¡dime! -

- ¡SI! sólo lo haría contigo, moyashi estúpido - dijo Kanda sin comprender.

Sus labios temblaron entonces el cardenal si intentaba hacer lo que él pensaba por un momento se sintió tan sucio por dejarse cubrir por esos aceites y que las manos del cardenal recorrieran su cuerpo, comenzó a pasarse sus manos sobre el rostro con desesperación.

Kanda vio casi con preocupación la actitud del Moyashi tenía una expresión de desesperación en su rostro y reconocía sus ojos cuando estaba a punto de llorar. - ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo? - volvió a preguntar.

- E-el, soy un idiota como no me di cuenta antes- vio sus palmas brillosas por el aceite.

- ¡¿Dime que te hizo?! - dijo Kanda tomando sus manos pues parecía estar a punto de arrancarse la cara

Allen lo abrazó y lloró en silencio. Kanda ya se imaginaba mil cosas. Pero lo abrazó y dejó que se calmara. Cuando paró de llorar por fin preguntó con la voz más tranquila posible.

- ¿te tocó?

Allen asintió contra su pecho.

- ¿trato... de hacértelo? - dijo haciendo puños y a punto de levantarse a buscar a su mugen para matar al bastardo

- el... el padre Federico llegó antes - dijo Allen volviendo a llorar.

El día siguiente sería la comunión, por fin podrían largarse de ahí. Reportaría a Komui todo lo sucedido. ¡¿Dónde coño estaba Link?! No se suponía que debía cuidar al moyashi?

Pudo ver a Leverrier entonces comprendió la desaparición de Link que debía estar allí para lamer las botas de su superior, el Moyashi tenía una expresión nerviosa mientras se preparaba para la dichosa comunión, el padre Federico había pedido hablar con Allen a solas Kanda se negó a despegarse de él, miro con reproche al padre.

- Hermano Allen de verdad lamento lo ocurrido ayer eso fue... inaceptable, no tengo palabras para...

- ¿Usted sabía que ese tipo venia para esto?

- Hermano Kanda créame no tenía idea de esta barbaridad - dijo el padre algo apenado.

- Esta bien Kanda el padre Federico no miente - dijo Allen y Kanda le miro no muy convencido.

Fueron la iglesia. Había mucha gente fuera pues sabían que la misa la daría el Cardenal. Kanda miró con desprecio a los feligreses, si supieran la clase de sujeto que adoraban, se asquearían.

Quería tocar a Allen, Tocar su hombro o tomarlo de la mano, algo para que dejara de temblar como una hoja, pero si lo hacía, el estúpido inspector no dudaría en decirlo.

Lo miró y trató de calmarlo con la mirada.

La misa comenzó y con rapidez llegó el momento de darles la comunión. El pasó primero, con una vela encendida en su mano, como mandaba el rito, y recibió la ostia del Cardenal soportando las ganas de darle una ostia en la cara.

Allen trato de actuar normal, tanto que había ansiado comer la ostia y ahora que tenía la oportunidad no tenía nada de especial, ningún sabor especial, solo fue a rezar en silencio, no quería tener que ver a ese cardenal en su vida.

Kanda tomo del hombro a Allen que tenía ese aspecto decaído, quería darle algunas palabras de aliento cuando Leverrier llego a ellos junto a Link.

- Kanda Yuu, Allen Walker, me resulta gratificante que ustedes, exorcistas hayan logrado completar el objetivo, espero que estén listos para volver a central después de que termine la misa.

Asintió. Estaba ansioso por volver a casa. Jamás imaginó que la iglesia fuera así y que le trajera experiencias tan desagradables. Recogieron sus cosas y en cuanto se hizo de noche y la gente se fue, pidieron al padre Federico que les permitiera usar la puerta.

El castigo había terminado.

Link interceptó a Allen justo antes de cruzar la puerta y le susurró un "lo siento". El padre Federico le había insinuado lo ocurrido pues sabía que era el vigilante de Allen pero desafortunadamente no tendría oportunidad de reportarlo. Nada podía hacer y se sentía culpable por haber sugerido el castigo para ambos.

Dijo que no pasaba nada, como siempre restándole importancia al asunto, Kanda endureció su mirada, se despidieron del padre Federico, Allen le agradeció por sus enseñanzas y atravesado la puerta.

Llegaron a la orden siendo recibidos por miembros de la sección científica y algunos exorcistas, Lavi se acercó a Kanda preguntándole como había resultado su experiencia religiosa simplemente lo agarró de la bufanda y lo hizo a un lado, Vio a Komui seriamente.

- ¿Kanda-kun? ¿Ocurre algo?

- tenemos que hablar - dijo tomándolo de la bata y arrastrándolo a la oficina.

Allen lo siguió tan rápido como pudo. El padre Federico le había pedido discreción y no era justo, pero tampoco podrían hacer nada. Incluso el lo sabía, aunque se lo dijeran a Komui, el Cardenal era intocable. Ahora sólo quería ir a su habitación dormir todo lo posible.

- Kanda... no - le dijo tomándolo del hombro

- Komui tiene que saber - dijo Kanda sin soltar al científico

- qué tengo que saber Kanda-kun - dijo Komui acomodándose las gafas y tratando de hacer que Kanda lo soltara

- dile moyashi - Kanda presionó

Allen se quedó callado, no quería hablar más del asunto, simplemente quería olvidarlo.

- No pasa nada Komui-san - Kanda le miró con reproche tomándole del brazo.

- Si no le dices le diré yo - Komui les miraba a la espera de lo que fuera que tuvieran que decir al parecer era algo que aquejaba a Allen y a Kanda le molestaba.

- Allen, sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa, sabes que estoy aquí para ayudarles.

Allen asintió algo derrotado, sabía que Kanda no le dejaría ir hasta que confesara.

- es que... bueno yo para la confesión - no sabía cómo empezar a relatarlo - El cardenal...

- ¿Qué paso con el cardenal?

Allen dudó, se mordió el labio mirando a Kanda buscando valor.

- El Cardenal... trató de abusar de mí - dijo Allen con la cabeza gacha

- ¿qué? Allen-kun, esa es una acusación muy grave, necesito que me digas lo que sucedió exactamente - dijo Komui caminando hacia la puerta para cerrarla

- ¡cree que el moyashi miente! - dijo Kanda con enojo

- Tranquilo Kanda-kun, es sólo que si ha ocurrido el incidente debemos reportarlo, Allen será interrogado varias veces pero antes debo asegurarme que haya testigos y suficientes pruebas

Todos se sentaron y Allen, con algo de dificultad por recordar esos detalles, contó todo. Komui estaba tan apenado y sorprendido, Kanda quería matar al tipo. Aunque no había pasado nada, si el padre Federico no hubiese llegado era casi seguro que ahora el moyashi estaría contando algo más grave.

Komui hizo el reporte y llamó a Link para tener una larga discusión sobre la forma en la que procederían, él era el representante de Leverrier en ese momento, tendría que hacérselo saber al supervisor. Allen pidió que no se enteraran más que las personas necesarias.

Estaba tan avergonzado, por ser tan tonto y crédulo, por no haberse dado cuenta de lo que pretendía en cuando lo hizo desnudarse, por haber permitido que sus manos lo tocaran e incluso lograr que fueran comparadas con las de Kanda.

Mientras esperaban una respuesta de Link y Komui, Kanda lo hizo sentarse en el sofá de la sala contigua y lo abrazó.

Allen se dejó envolver en los brazos de Kanda estaba algo preocupado por lo que podría pasar, seguramente debería confrontar a ese hombre.

Link salió de la oficina de Komui viendo lo juntos que estaban, realmente no podía creer que el tiempo en la iglesia mejorara la relación entre esos dos, realmente no esperaba ver que Kanda Yuu apoyara de esa manera a Walker, era extraño hasta cierto punto, prefirió no decir nada no quería encender la chispa de la discordia entre esos dos e nuevo y mucho menos en un momento tan delicado como ese, se repondría por no haber estado allí con Allen.

- Walker, hemos decidido llevar una carta al vaticano explicando esta situación, también habrá que informar a los comandantes al respecto.

Allen no dijo nada, solo asintió estaba algo nervioso de tener de declarar eso.

- De momento lo mejor será que vayas a tu habitación a descansar.

Lo acompañó y dejó en su habitación, Link estaría unos momentos haciendo el papeleo, así que Kanda aprovechó para besar a Allen, pero él saltó y se alejó.

- lo siento yo...

- ¿es por lo que ocurrió? - dijo Kanda

- si... - dijo Allen con las mejillas rojas.

- entonces... - lo hizo acostarse en la cama y lo acompañó hasta que se quedó dormido.

Los siguientes días se enviaron las cartas correspondientes. El padre Federico fue llamado a dar fe de las palabras de Allen y aunque al principio pidió que se arrepintiera y que se retractara por miedo al Cardenal, al ver la orden del Vaticano tomó fuerza y declaró lo que había visto.

Con discreción, los comandantes y los altos mandos de la iglesia llamaron a declarar a ambas partes. Los interrogatorios eran severos, pero Allen resistía todo lo mejor posible

Le resultaba incomodo relatar la manera en la que ese hombre le había tocado, Kanda se sentía arder al escuchar con lujo de detalles lo ocurrido, el Cardenal ni se había inmutado, en alguna ocasión había mirado a Allen quien desviaba la mirada.

Entonces el cardenal comenzó a narrar su punto de vista, relatando la manera tan sugerente en la que Allen se había confesado, había comenzado a acusar a Allen de seducirle y tentarle a pecar.

-... Es un demonio lujurioso que su rostro no les engañe.

Siguieron las declaraciones y las opiniones estaban divididas.

Sorpresivamente, alguien corrió la voz y comenzaron a llegar algunos monaguillos y seminaristas que, animados por lo que Allen estaba haciendo, llegaron a declarar que el Cardenal también había tenido actitudes impropias cuando se encontraban a solas, algunos incluso declararon que el acto había sido consumado.

El Cardenal se sentía acorralado, sin embargo lo mejor era permanecer en su versión de los hechos. Cuando varios declararon los abusos con detalle y los jueces se dieron cuenta que su proceder era el mismo siempre, no hubo más remedio que condenarlo.

Sin embargo, aunque pareciera que se haría justicia muy pronto, alguien previno al Cardenal para que escapara antes de que viera su final.

El Cardenal no se iría sin dar su última advertencia.

Sonrió mientras veía a Allen - Está bien haz ganado, no puedo evitarlo después de todo aun siento el roce de tu piel en mis manos

Todos allí se alarmaron viendo acusadoramente al cardenal, Kanda quería matarlo allí mismo, avanzo hacia Allen que estaba petrificado ante todo pronóstico el cardenal estaba frente a Allen, Link que estaba cerca intervino pero el cardenal le aparto con una fuerza descomunal entonces Allen supo que había algo extraño con él aunque no podía pensar claro el hombre había comenzado a susurrar su nombre acompañado del hermoso exorcista que era.

Tomó su rostro y cuando Kanda trató de apartarlo también lo lanzó, Allen se alarmó, la cara del Cardenal comenzaba a transformarse y su inocencia dolía.

- es un akuma! - dijo alguien pero el ojo de Allen no se activaba. ¿Qué era?

El Cardenal tomó a Allen en su confusión.

Allen tardo un poco en reaccionar tratando de descifrar lo que era cuando se dio cuenta de que las manos de aquel hombre le sostenían se inquietó y trato de forcejear pero era tan fuerte por alguna razón y el cardenal parecía a gusto.

- Cuando supe que estarías lejos de central, no pude desperdiciar la oportunidad - su sonrisa le parecía algo tétrica, le asustaba.

- Suélteme ¡¿qué es usted?!

- No debes temer Allen, yo estoy aquí para salvarte - le miro con algo de ternura pero Allen simplemente se horrorizo y se encontró activando su inocencia.

Golpeando con su garra lo hizo lo hizo a un lado pero el Cardenal ya estaba transformado en un ente blanco con un rostro amenazante, no quedaba ningún rasgo del hombre que se suponía era.

Allen vio que iba a atacarlo y cuando lo bloqueó, le dijo

- ¡únete a mí, fúndete conmigo! -

A la batalla se unió Kanda y la gente comenzó a salir del lugar.

Parecía imparable, en poco la sala estaba llena de escombros y el Cardenal no parecía recibir ni un rasguño. Tim salió de su escondite en su ropa y voló nervioso. Link le gritó algo a Kanda, algo que no pudo entender pero en ese instante Kanda lo tomó del brazo y Tim creció hasta que pudo tragarlos y llevarlos en su boca fuera de lugar. Lo último que Allen vio fue al Cardenal hiriendo a Link.

Estaba completamente alterado, Kanda trataba de retenerlo y el solo gritaba el nombre Link, Kanda le grito que se calmara, Link les había llevado fuera del edificio Allen sintió como su inocencia comenzaba a enloquecer su brazo se salía de control con una gran cantidad de plumas rodeándole, dolía y era insoportable Kanda trataba de sostenerle alerta de cualquiera que se les acercara no sabía que pasaba con Allen o que hacer pero esa cosa venia tras ellos era seguro, escucho algunas explosiones en el interior y vio en el techo a lo que una vez había sido el cardenal, les sonreía haciendo que los pelos se les pusieran de punta, dejo a Allen cerca de Tim empuñando a Mugen contra él. Lenalee y Lavi habían aparecido ante los disturbios y algunos crows también.

No importaba cuantas veces lo hirieran, parecía no sentir nada. Kanda comenzaba a creer que no podrían derrotarlo.

¿qué era? Ante esa pregunta constante, el Cardenal contestó que era un apócrifo, inocencia con consciencia.

- Abre una puerta - le dijo Kanda a Allen

- ¿qué? ¡Sabes que no puedo abrirla sin permiso!

- ¡abre una maldita puerta y vete!

Allen estaba consternado, no podía procesar lo que Kanda le decía, Kanda trataba de retener al apócrifo pero este no parecía querer ceder veía a Allen cada tanto, no quería irse y abandonarlos allí a su suerte.

- No, no lo hare.

- ¡Te dije que te fueras!

- ¡No!

Era completamente terco, Lenalee y Lavi trataban de apoyar a Kanda, no parecían ser rivales para él, la inocencia no le hacía daño, los crows trataban de retenerlo con hechizos pero parecía librarse con facilidad, el apócrifo seguía con su expresión imperturbable cuando recibió un gran ataque, vio desde el edificio a algunos comandantes que le amenazaban, simplemente de detuvo y le dedico una última mirada Allen

- Sera en otra oportunidad, mí querido exorcista.

Con un destello, el apócrifo desapareció. Cuando lograron abrir los ojos ya no quedaba nada más que los destrozos a su paso.

Aunque Allen fue bombardeado con preguntas, no supo explicar lo ocurrido. Les dijo que esa criatura era el Cardenal. La Orden no explicó nada, clasificó aquello como un incidente provocado por los noah y no dijo nada más al respecto. Nadie se lo creía, por supuesto, ellos habían estado en batalla contra el Conde y jamás habían visto algo así.

Link estaba en el hospital ahora, recuperándose. Allen arrastró a Kanda para visitarlo. Si bien no dejaba de sentirse inquieto por la terrible promesa de volver que el Apócrifo había pronunciado, no sabía cuándo volvería y en qué circunstancias lo volvería a enfrentar, pero se había prometido entrenar más duro cada vez para poder vencerlo y no poner en peligro a sus amigos. Después de todo, al que quería era a él.

- gracias Link - dijo Allen sentándose a su lado en la cama. Kanda miraba con recelo la escena, no le gustaba la forma tan alegre en que Allen le sonreía a los dos puntos.

Link no aceptó el crédito, le habían encomendado a la misión de protegerlo, pero Allen sabía que al menos entre los que conocían lo ocurrido con el Cardenal y los que habían visto su transformación había solidaridad. Ninguno dejaría que alguien del equipo fuera dañado y ahora más que nunca, los ojos de Link y Kanda estarían sobre él para cuidarle.

La Orden jamás dejaría de ser una contradicción. Si algo había aprendido Allen en aquel castigo en Francia era que se debía desconfiar de las palabras dulces. Pero tenía amigos en quienes confiar.

FIN

* * *

**NOTAS: Con esto concluye el fic y para su gozo, regresa Love Line. Espero que, si siguieron leyendo, los haya horrorizado y los haya hecho pensar un poquito en las incongruencias de la iglesia y más que nada, de cualquier afiliación social, religiosa o no, tiene. Tal vez no fue un mensaje muuuy profundo XD, y al principio esa no era la intención pero hay que aprovechar las oportunidades ;D.**

**Nos encontraremos pronto y les agradezco por seguir este fic y por todo su apoyo y les pido, que así como le dieron una oportunidad a este fic, se la den a otros proyectos que pueden venir. Abrazos.**


End file.
